Primer día de clases
by DiAlbusBntz
Summary: ¿Qué habría pasado si Sirius no hubiera ido tras Peter y hubiera expuesto su caso a Dumbledore? ¿Qué tal si Harry solamente hubiera estado seis meses con los Dursley y después hubiera sido adoptado por su padrino? ¿Y sí cuando Harry cumplió tres, Sirius hubiera tomado el trabajo de Binns? Traducción de la historia "First day of classes" de PadyandMoony.


Harry Potter y el mundo mágico le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la cual permite el mundo del Fanfic sobre su creación, mas esta historia le pertenece a **PadyandMoony** , quien me permitió hacer la traducción de su trabajo.

 **Nota del traductor:** Esta es una de las mejores historias de universo alternativo de criar a Harry, el trabajo de PadyandMoony es genial, recomiendo que lea la original si es posible. Aunque soy de México, intentaré evitar regionalismos. Todos los términos, nombres y lugares del mundo mágico serás tomados de la traducción de Salamandra. Espero que disfrute, y espero su retroalimentación, gracias.

 **A/N** : No poseo la serie Harry Potter o sus personajes.

¿Qué habría pasado si Sirius no hubiera ido tras Peter y hubiera expuesto su caso a Dumbledore? ¿Qué tal si Harry solamente hubiera estado seis meses con los Dursley y después hubiera sido adoptado por su padrino? ¿Y sí cuando Harry cumplió tres, Sirius hubiera tomado el trabajo de Binns? ¿Cómo el dos de septiembre de 1983 habría sido? Un buen One Shot.

* * *

 **Primer día de clases**

Harry James Potter Black tenía un plan y lo estaba poniendo en acción. Él no iba a perder a su papá frente a los niños grandes sin pelear. No, no, no. Él puso el reloj de su alarma para despertarse media hora antes de lo que sabía que su papá despertaría. Vestido con su pijama, estaba sentado frente al fuego tan cerca cómo podía.

Papá había encantado la chimenea por lo cual él no podía acercarse mucho. Pero él podía acercar un palo, así que tomó el portavaso que papá usaba cuando quería calentar su leche o agua en la chimenea y puso una taza de metal llena de agua a calentar. Se sentó frente a la chimenea y algunas veces corrió alrededor de la habitación mientras el agua se calentaba. Cuando el agua estaba hirviendo tomó un termómetro con un guante y lo puso dentro de la taza. Unos minutos después, sacó el termómetro y rápidamente lo puso en agua fría, suficiente para no quemarse, él no era tonto, pero no suficiente para que la temperatura bajara. Se quitó los guantes, fue al cuarto de su papá y jaló suavemente su manga.

\- ¡Papi!

Sirius Black no era una persona madrugadora, pero después de año y medio cuidando a su ahijado se había acostumbrado a despertarse al toque, incluso si no quería.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo arrastrando las palabras.

- _Do_ me siento _ben_ papi.

Eso lo despertó por completo y tomó al pequeño en un segundo. Estaba sonrojado y un toque a sus mejillas confirmó que estaba caliente y sudoroso.

-Puse el _tedmométro_ como tú haces papi.

Sirius tomó el termómetro que le ofrecía, eso no podía ser posible. Puso a Harry en la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

-Voy a llevarte con la Señora Pomfrey. Esa fiebre está muy alta.

-No, papi, no necesito a la _señoda_ _Pomphy_. Tú puedes _ciudadme._

-No, necesito que te revisen- Dijo el hombre aturdido. Un golpeo de la puerta lo distrajo. Abrió la puerta y encontró a su mejor amigo ahí.

-Lunático, ¡aquí estás! - Dijo mientras lo hacía pasar -. Necesito que le digas a Dumbledore que no podré dar clases hoy. Harry está enfermo, ¡Mira esta fiebre!

Remus tomó el termómetro y frunció el ceño; con una fiebre así, Harry debería estar inconsciente y convulsionando, no sentado inocentemente como estaba.

-Canuto, ¿Cuándo tomaste la temperatura?

-Harry lo hizo.

\- ¡Ajá! - Remus entendió-. ¿Por qué no vuelves a tomarla de nuevo?, o mejor usa un hechizo diagnóstico.

Sirius miró a su amigo. Tenía razón, tal vez el termómetro estaba roto. De manera disimulada lanzó un hechizo diagnóstico a Harry y frunció el ceño. La temperatura estaba normal. Tocó las mejillas del niño de nuevo. Estaba sudoroso, pero ya no caliente. Besó al chico y le dijo que esperara en la cama. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y encontró a su amigo en la sala de estar sosteniendo el portavaso y la taza de metal que usaba para hacer té.

-Creo que Harry puede haber fingido su malestar- Dijo Remus.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Qué es lo que ibas a hacer?

-Llevarlo con la señora Pomfrey.

\- Y después?

-Nada.

-Cancelar tus clases.

\- ¿Crees que Harry quería que cancelara mis clases?

-Creo que no quiere estar lejos de su papá.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Ve a tus clases.

-Pero Harry…

-Harry necesita aprender a estar alejado de ti por un rato. No me malentiendas, Eres un gran padre, pero desde que lo adoptaste, no has estado lejos de él más de unos pocos minutos, además de para dormir. Claro que está asustado, pero se acostumbrará.

Sirius reflexionó la situación. Sabía que Remus tenía razón, pero su corazón se rompía por su pequeño.

-No te preocupes, solo necesita tiempo. Para el final de la semana estará bien y llamará a los profesores "tías y tíos".

-Espero que no a _todos_ los profesores-. Dijo Sirius haciendo gestos. Resignado, fue a su habitación y se sentó junto a Harry.

-Muy bien cachorro. No te llevaré con la Señora Pomfrey- Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron-. Dado que estás enfermo, puedes quedarte aquí con el tío Lunático en pijama, en vez de ir a tus clases de guardería.

-Pero papi, ¿Y tú? - Preguntó Harry con la voz partida.

-Tengo clases que dar. Se suponía que tu también tendrías clases ¿Recuerdas? El profesor Dumbledore contrató al tío Lunático para que te enseñe, porque no puedes ir a una guardería normal. Incluso instaló un salón de clases en el castillo solo para ti.

-Pero quiero _quedadme_ contigo.

-Pero no podemos ¿Vale? Y tengo que ir al desayuno en el Gran Comedor. Si te sientes mejor mañana, también puedes venir- Dijo cargando al niño y pasándoselo a Remus.

-Adiós- Besó al pequeño y se marchó con el corazón roto. Harry lloró un largo rato en el hombro de su tío. Harry no se quejó, no hizo un berrinche. Nunca lo hizo. Remus pensó que eso era debido a los Dursley, aún si Harry no los recordaba mucho. Solamente lloró.

El viernes llegó y Sirius fue a recoger a Harry a su salón de clases. El pequeño estaba ahí sentado, muy concentrado dibujando. Remus estaba leyendo. Cuando vio a su amigo, sonrió y llamó a Harry. En la cara de Harry apareció una gran sonrisa y corrió a abrazar y besar a Sirius.

\- ¡Papi!

\- ¿Qué dices si vamos por un aperitivo? Hay un gran lugar en esta área llamado " _Le Gran Comedore"._

-Bien- Harry apartó unas cosas y tomó un montón de dibujos. Se despidieron de Remus. En el pasillo Sirius preguntó:

\- ¿Qué son esos?

\- ¡Dibujé _pada_ todos los _pofesodes_! Hice un dibujo _pada_ el tío Albus y la tía Minnie y tío _Hagwid_ y tío Sevy y…

Sirius dejó de escuchar, se detuvo, y a través de los pasillos de Hogwarts, se pudo escuchar un terrible grito:

 **-LUUUNÁÁÁTIIICOOOOOOO.**


End file.
